Kim Ryeo Wook
Perfil *'Nombre:' Ryeo Wook (려욱) *'Nombre Completo: '''Kim Ryeo Wook (김려욱) *'Nombre Chino:' Lì Xù (麗旭) *'Apodos:' Ryeonggoo, Eternal Maknae, Wookie *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, MC, Compositor y Modelo *'Altura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment *'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía 'Debut' Kim Ryeowook (nacido el 21 de Junio de 1987 en Incheon, Corea del Sur) también conocido como Ryeowook, es un actor, cantante, bailarín y el segundo miembro más joven de la banda sur-coreana Super Junior. Tambien es una de las voces principales del grupo y además miembro de las sub-unidades: Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M. 'Actividades Solitario' Actualmente es DJ en el programa de radio: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira), reemplazando a sus compañeros Leeteuk y Eunhyuk quienes anteriormente eran los DJ's del programa. Su primera aparición fue en el programa "Starry Night" del canal MBC. 'Solo Debut' El 28 de enero del 2016, Ryeowook debuto como solista con el lanzamiento de su primer mini álbum debut titulado, ''The Little Prince'. Dramas The Producers (KBS2, 2015, cameo, Ep.9) Obras de Teatro The curious incident of the dog in the night-time(2015)- Como Christopher Temas para Dramas *''Maybe Tomorrow'' - tema para The Queen’s Classroom (2013) *''If You Love Me More'' - tema para Myung Wol the Spy (2011) *''Like Nnow'' (junto a Donghae) - tema para It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (2010) *''Biting my Lips'' (junto a Sungmin y Kyuhyun) - tema para President (2010) *''Smile Again'' - tema para Home Sweet Home (2010) Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *The Boss is Whatching *Hello Counselor *Very private TV (25.3.2016 en adelante) (MBC, 2016) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2016.01.29) *Radio Star (MBC, 2016.01.28) *Same Bed, Different Dream (SBS, 2016.01.23) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2016.01.23) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) *Quiz to Change The World (MBC, 2015.10.02) - Junto a Kangin *Singing All Over The World/唱游天下 (Jiangsu TV, por emitir) - Junto a Eunhyuk *ENTER K (YTN, 2015, MC, en emisión) *Running Man (SBS, 2015, EP. 233) *Entertainment Relay (KBS, 2015.01.31) - Junto al elenco del musical 'Agatha' *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Human Condition (KBS, 2014.11.22) - Junto a Eunhyuk *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) - Junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.09.15) - Junto a Heechul, Kangin y Shindong *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China, 2014.08.08) *Lee Young Dong PD's Food X-Files (Channel A, 2014.03.14) *Super Idol Chart Show (Mnet, 2014-2015, MC) - Junto a Sungjong *Radio Star (MBC, 2013.10.09) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013.07.22) - Junto a Eunhyuk y Henry *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012) *Super Junior’s Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Oh My School (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009, Ep. 241) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2013.06.18, invitado) - Junto a Henry *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2013.04.11, invitado) - Junto a Eunhyuk *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2011 - actualidad, DJ y locutor) Musicales *Agatha (2015) - Como Raymond *The Goddess is Watching (2014-2015) - Como Ryu Soonho *High School Musical (2013) - Como Troy Bolton *Temptation of Wolves (2011) - Como Kang Dongwon Discografía '''Mini-Álbum 'Single Digital' Temas para Musicales *"Start of Something New" - tema para High School Musical (2013) - Junto a Luna de F(x) Aportes Musicales Composiciones y Letras *"Love U More" - Super Junior: Sorry, Sorry - 3er Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Sungmin" (2009) Otras Composiciones y Letras *"Like A Cold" - "Solo composición" Premios Best DJ 2015- KBS Awards 2015 Colaboraciones *"When falling in love with a friend" - Beige (2010) *"Wish" - (DBSK (2008) - Junto a Kyuhyun Concierto *'Ryeowook Concert "Ever Lasting Star" 2016' **19, 20 y 21 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM Coex Artium Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior **'Sub-grupos: 'Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M *'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal, Bailarín *'Estudios: 'Universidad Inha (teatro y cine - Con Siwon) *'Familia: 'Madre y Padre (es hijo único). Primo Jung Wook, miembro de F.I.X. *'Idiomas: 'Coreano y Chino Mandarín. *'Instrumentos: 'Piano *'Hobbies: 'Cantar, componer música, cocinar y DJ *'Religión: 'Católico *'Fanclub: 'Ryeoinsomnias *'Chica ideal: 'Que sea de baja estatura, amable, linda, pura, graciosa, honesta, de ojos grandes y redondos. También le gustan las chicas que tengan el cuello bonito. *Es la cuarta mejor voz de Corea del Sur. *En su programa de radio, le dijo a Soyou de SISTAR que se estaba poniendo tan hermosa, que el podría caer a sus pies. *Ryeowook ama cocinar para los miembros pero el no come su propia comida. *Fue un trainee (estudiante) de S.M. Entertainment por sólo dos meses, uniéndose a Super Junior semanas antes de su debut. *Su pronunciación en chino mandarín es bastante buena. Él, Kyuhyun y Siwon son los que mejor dominan el idioma por sus actividades con Super Junior M. *En un programa chino los chicos de Super Junior M estaba jugando un juego de mímicas y la palabra a representar era "yi mao bu ba" (tacaño) y para representarla Hangeng se refirio a él siendo lo que entendieron con mayor claridad fueron: Siwon, KyuHyun y Donghae. *Por su participación en la película Attack On The Pin-Up Boys, fue nominado a ''Mejor Actor Secundario y Mejor Actuación Cómica en los Premios al Cine Coreano. *Canto junto a Hyolyn & Kyuhyun el tema Here I AM el programa de Super Junior Foresight Ep 6. *En el programa Super Junior Foresight EP 6 entrego un anillo de aureola a BoRa de SISTAR *Compuso junto a Sungmin, la canción Love U More parte de la Edición Repackage de Sorry Sorry, el tercer albúm de Super Junior. *Tiene un cierto parecido a Minhyuk de CNBLUE. *Ryeowook se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Siwon. Ambos se especializaron en Teatro y Cine. *Le gusta mucho Winnie Pooh, Tanto que quisiera ser Christopher Robin *Le tiene miedo a los perros grandes. *Confesó ser fanboy de Teen Top y que su miembro favorito era Ricky. *Es considerado por los miembros como uno de los más sentimentales del grupo al igual que Eunhyuk. *Finalizando septiembre asistió por primera vez a un concierto de FT Island, en el cual estuvo con Amber de F(x) y Nicole ex miembro de KARA. * Confesó junto a Sungjong en Super Idol Chart Show que no le gusta el café porque aún es como un bebé. *Iniciando el mes de marzo fue nombrado como embajador de turismo de Suiza junto a Leeteuk y Kyuhyun, también denominados 'Amigos Suizos', para el periodo 2015-2016. *Va ha dejar el dormitorio de Super Junior para mudarse junto a sus padres. *Kyuhyun ha dicho en varias ocasiones que el ha ido al cuarto de Ryeowook en la madrugada y este no lo deja entrar porque Ryeowook duerme totalmente desnudo. *Aprendió a beber de Kangin *Antes de ser cantante sus profesores de escuela pensaba que el iba hacer profesor de música por su gran habilidad auditiva y musical *Fue trainee solamente 3 meses de la Sm antes de su debut *Ha peleado en diferentes ocasiones con Siwon porque a este le gusta hacer hi5 mas de 2 veces esto haciendo que Ryeowook se enoje y grite con una voz muy aguda. *Muestra demasiado cariño al grupo novato MONSTA X como mandarles mensajes al twitter en uno de ellos mando mensaje a Ki hyun de MONSTA X por su participacion en un OST o mandarles aliento por sus promociones *En su viaje en solitario a NY fue acosado por un extranjero en el aeropuerto el cual le pidió su numero y lo llamo como hermosa sonrisa. *Su álbum debut se posicionó en el puesto #5 en el chart World Albums de Billboard, Ryeowook logro el #38 en el chart billboard social 50 siendo el octavo artista coreano en posicionarse en dicha lista y siendo el segundo artista solista coreano luego de PSY en lograrlo. *El 17 de marzo de 2016 SM Entertainment confirmó que la fecha de alistamiento en el ejercito de Ryewook es el 14 de junio de 2016 y su salida está programada para el 13 de Abril de 2018. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Ryeo Wook Official Site SMTOWN Galería Videografía RYEOWOOK - The Little Prince|The Little Prince Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:SJ Label